CEW: Reborn
by RedDiEnd
Summary: A company that was originally eared but is now back for more! See OCS, Anime/Manga, Video games characters etc go one on one with another for dominance! TNA-50% WWE-25% ECW-25%
1. Week 1 Part 1

**CEW: Reborn Episode 1**

**(Time To Shine plays as in BOLD it reads: CEW: REBORN)**

Multiple pyro exploded from the Titantron as fans cheered while holding signs that read "9th Grade Ninja", "Gokai Girls Rule!", and "Abarekiller 4 President" etc. The camera zoomed around the crowd before going to the announce table which had D-Trix/Dominic, Ryan Higa and finally Kaito Kumon. "Hello we are live from Orlando, Florida in the Staples Center. Im D-Trix and with me is Ryan Higa along with special guest commentator Kaito Kumon" D-Trix as the crowd began to cheer for Kaito yelling out "Baron" while others yelled out "Banana Rider".

"Well looks like the crowd certainly has some humor" Ryan snickered as Kaito shot him a glare. "Says the agent of A.S.S" Kaito stated as multiple people chuckled as Ryan's face went red. "I hold a black belt in Judo sucka! I can easily kick your-!"

"Will you two keep quiet?! It's time for first match and I don't want you 2 arguing ruin it!" D-Trix exclaimed as Kaito grumbled and crossed his arms and Higa looked away as the camera went to the ring to show ring announcer Ryutaros as he waved.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. This is a singles match scheduled for one-fall!" he announced as the camera made it's focus to the ramp and to the Titantron.

**("Treasure Sniper" by Kimito Totani plays to a mixed reaction with mostly cheers)**

Daiki Kaito walks out with multiple cyan blue pyro coming from the Titantron as he walks down the ramp twirling his signature Diendriver in his hand.

"Introducing first from the World Of Diend, making his debut...Daiki Kaito!" Ryutaros announced. Daiki walked down but also slapped the hands of some fans before continuing to walk down.

"Daiki Kaito was one of the draft picks Chairman Red selected from the FWM 2014 Draft. From what we gathered about him is that he wrestled in AJPW's Toku Division for a few years before then deciding to align himself in the Draft and eventually be signed to CEW" Ryan exclaimed as Daiki put away the Diendriver as he entered the ring. "So Kaito many people may know that you and Daiki come from the same Toku franchise. Your thoughts?" D-Trix questioned as Kaito gave a stern look at Daiki who in return smirked at him.

"He better watch out for his opponent. Ninjas are always known for their stealth and quick reflexes" Kaito stated looking away as D-Trix shrugged at his response. Daiki then turned and faced the direction of the Titantron as he stood beside the ropes waiting for his opponent.

**("Show Me What You Got" by Powerman 5000 plays to loud ovation)**

Silver pyro shoot up from the ramp as...Strider Hiryu himself comes out riding Option B much to some cheers.

"And his opponent also making his debut...from Tyoko, Japan..Strider Hiryu!" Ryutaros announced.

"Sweet Jesus how was he allowed to even have that?!" D-Trix questioned as Kaito just looked at Strider. Strider rides down the ramp halfway before dispelling Option B as he shakes his neck before walking down the ramp as he eventually slid under the bottom rope as he and Daiki exchanged looks. "For those who don't know Strider Hiry was also one of CEW's Draft Picks" Kaito stated.

"You can just see the tension between these two" Ryan said as Strider walks up the top rope and raises his arms ala Randy Orton as the crowd cheers for him as seconds later he hopped down before giving Daiki a stoic look who in return smirked. "Anyone here have anything on this guy?" D-Trix said as Kaito and Ryan shook their heads no.

*Bell Rings*

"And here we go!" Ryan exclaimed as Daiki and Strider circled around one another before quickly locking up in attempt to gain the upper hand. Daiki managed to quickly put Strider in a Headlock for a few seconds but was reversed into a Back Suplex only for Daiki to land on both feet. Daiki quickly runs at Strider with a knee to the stomach knocking the Strider Ninja into a corner as Daiki begins landing punches left and right. "Daiki quickly putting in work!" Ryan stated. Daiki quickly grabs Strider by the arm and throws him to the ropes attempting a Clothesline only for Hiryu to evade it before landing a hard Neckbreaker for a quick pin.

1

...

Daiki quickly kicks out as Strider grabs him by the head and throws him to the corner. "And Strider is fighting back!" D-Trix exclaims with Kaito crossing his arms at the match. Strider lands a hard double knee to Daiki's chest before Monkey flipping Daiki to the middle of the ring as he climbs the top rope. Daiki gets up and turns around only to get knocked down by a Diving Uppercut with Strider again going for a pin.

1

...

Daiki again kicks out! "Looks like Strider is trying to end the match quickly as he can" Ryan states with D-Trix nodding his head. "No s*** Sherlock" Kaito replied much to Ryan's annoyance. Strider grabs Daiki by the head only for Daiki to land a HARD Sit-Out Jaw Breaker knocking Strider back who holds his jaw. Daiki runs at Strider with a Shoulder Block and repeats it 2 times and knocks Strider down with a Powerslam before pinning him.

1

...

..

Strider kicks out. Daiki quickly lands hard blows to Strider's head before picking him up and throwing him to the ropes and attempts a Back Body Drop only for Strider to leap over him and run to the ropes quickly landing a Springboard Moonsault knocking Daiki back down as he kicks up ala Shawn Michaels. "What a maneuver by Strider himself!" D-Trix stated as Strider looks at the crowd who begin chanting his name while the other half cheers for Daiki. "Well looks like half of the Staples Center is on one side each" Kaito observed.

Strider begins to land hard elbows to Daiki's knee who screams in slight pain as Strider then drags Daiki and places his head near the corner as he stomps on his chest multiple times as the ref pulls away Strider in order to give Daiki a breather. Strider taps his foot and notices Daiki on his feet as he runs towards him only to get knocked back by a Dropkick as Daiki slowly makes it to the top ropes. Daiki is about to leap off but Strider runs and lands a hard blow to his head slightly dazing him.

"And Strider out of nowhere manages to stop Daiki!" Ryan says as Strider grabs Daiki and attempts a Superplex but Daiki holds on as he lands a few punches to Strider's stomach. Daiki is slowly getting the upper hand on Strider but Strider hangs on as he lands a Belly to Belly Suplex knocking Daiki across the ring onto the middle of the ring. "Sweet lord Daiki is sent across the middle of the ring!" D-Trix exclaimed as Strider slowly pins Daiki.

1

...

...

...

2

..

Daiki kicks out as Strider runs a hand down his face. Strider grabs Daiki and places him near the ropes as he backs up and attempts a Clothesline but Daiki manages to counter with a Back Body Drop knocking Strider outside of the ring landing hard on his back on the mat much to the crowds excitement. "Daiki managed to counter Strider knocking him out. But can Daiki bounce back?" Ryan questions as Kaito sees Daiki get on two feet and smirks.

"Does that answer your question?" Kaito smirked as Daiki clutched the ropes and waited for Strider to stand on his feet. "Daiki waiting for Strider to stand. Can he knock the Capcom ninja back down on his feet?" D-Trix questions as Strider manages to stand on his feet and looks up as Daiki uses the ropes and does a Corkscrew Moonsault onto Strider...

...

...

...

...

..._**WHO CATCHES DAIKI AT THE LAST SECOND!** _

The crowd is shocked along with D-Trix and Ryan Higa and Kaito who has wide eyes as Strider is carrying Daiki and does a Belly to Belly Suplex knocking Daiki head and shoulder first into the steel steps as the crowd cheers loudly. "Ouch I could feel that from here" D-Trix stated as the ref checked on Daiki who raised his shoulder signaling he was okay.

"Can Daiki pull it off when we get back? Find out after the break!" Ryan states as Strider grabbed Daiki with the camera going black.

***Commercial Break***

The camera returns showing Strider carrying Daiki on his shoulders. "And we are back. Nothing much has changed although Strider has been targeting Daiki at the knee throughout the entire time we were on break" Kaito exclaimed as Strider span around and landed a hard Full Nelson Slam to Daiki and covers him for a pin.

1

...

...

...

2

...

...

Daiki manages to raise the shoulder up at 2.54 much to Striders annoyance. "And Daiki again kicks out!" Ryan states as Strider again picks Daiki and looks for a Suplex but at the last second Daiki manages to counter with a DDT as the crowd looks on.

"And Daiki manages to counter at the last second" D-Trix states as Daiki slowly climbs up the turnbuckle and readies himself looking at the downed ninja as he leaps off and lands a Attack Ride (Bionic Elbow) to Strider as it connects with Daiki covering Strider. "Daiki may have it!" Ryan exclaims.

1

...

...

...

2

...

...

...

At the last second Strider kicks out much to Daiki's shock. "And Strider kicks out!" Ryan said as Daiki got up and slightly limped due to his knee that was targeted by Strider early on in the match. Daiki sets Strider up for Blue Strike (Superkick) as Strider is on one knee. Daiki then runs at him attempting Blue Strike but Strider quickly grabs the leg at the last second and locks in Cypher Lock (AJ Styles' Calf Killer)!

"Cypher Lock! Strider has it locked in! And to make matters worse its at the hurt knee of Daiki!" D-Trix stated as Strider tightened the hold with Daiki trying to reach the ropes but couldn't as Strider made sure that he couldn't reach it. "Come on Daiki. You've been through worse" Kaito muttered under his breath as Daiki tried to move around but to no avail. "If Daiki doesn't do something quick he will either have to tap or suffer a knee injury" Ryan stated as Daiki by some luck managed to roll around and land a hard elbow to the back of Strider's head.

"And the elbow to the head of Strider!" D-Trix exclaims. Daiki slowly crawls to the ropes attempting to get up with Strider holding his head who also stands up. Daiki then runs at Strider who attempts a Roundhouse kick to Daiki's head but he ducks it as Daiki runs to the ropes and attempts a Springboard Crossbody but Strider again catches him at the last second as he lands Ragnarok (Belly-to-Back Inverted Mat Slam) knocking Daiki down as Strider covers him. "I think Daiki may be out of it!" Ryan states.

1

...

...

...

2

...

...

...

.._**3!**_

****("Show Me What You Got" by Powerman 5000 plays to loud ovation)****

"Here is your winner..Strider Hiryu!" Ryutaros announces as Strider gets off Daiki but also helps him up. "And Strider showing some sportsmaship" D-Trix stated as Daiki looks at Strider and smirks.

The 2 look at one another as Daiki rolls out the ring with Strider looking at him confusion as the camera goes backstage to show Momiji, Ayame and Tsubaki walking down the hallway. "Don't worry Momiji I'm in your corner cheering for you" Tsubaki stated as Momiji nodded her head and smiled. "Don't worry about it Tsubaki, I'm sure I can beat Melissa" Momiji exclaimed as Ayame & Tsubaki smiled.

"Well come on. Your match is next" Tsubaki stated as she and Momiji ran off. "Later you 2..I some business to attend to" Ayame said smiling as she walked off.

The camera returns to the ring to show Melissa putting her wrestling gloves on as she glares at the crowd who boos her loudly. "This match is scheduled for one-fall. Introducing first from Parts Unknown, Melissa Borden" Ryutaros announced as the crowd continued to boo loudly. "We are back as Melissa is in the ring just waiting for Momiji to come out" D-Trix states.

"From what we gathered Melissa has been recently training with Eric Myers and Mikoto so Momiji may have a hard time fighting Melissa" Ryan stated as Kaito scoffed at Ryan. "And were talking about 2 cowards who cheat their way to the top when in reality they would have nothing but just pity" Kaito stated.

**("Puppet on a String" (Instrumental) by Dale Oliver plays to loud cheers)**

"And her opponent, being accompanied by Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. From Hayabusa Village, Japan "The Shrine Maiden"...Momiji!" Ryutaros announces as red and white pyro came from the ramp and Titantron as Momiji and Tsubaki came out much to the crowd's excitement. "And here comes one third of The Kunoichi's! Momiji who is one of the newly signed women to CEW. She and Tsubaki along with Ayame have apparently teamed up with one another to form a stable" Ryan stated.

"Another thing to note is due to Tsubaki's time in WWE NXT and NCW has really helped her as she is now helping Momiji adjust to CEW's style of wrestling" Kaito said as Momiji entered the ring and waved to the crowd as Tsubaki made her way to the commentators table. "Good to have you here Tsubaki" D-Trix said as she and D-Trix shook hands.

*Bell Rings*

Melissa begins landing hard punches to Momiji knocking her back into the corner. "And here we go and looks like Melissa is taking it to Momiji!" Ryan states as Melissa grabs Momiji and throws her to the ropes attempting to knock Momiji down with a Big Boot but she evades it at the last second. Momiji quickly uses the ropes and does a quick Springboard Crossbody to Melissa for a quick pin.

1

...

Melissa kicks out. "So Tsubaki what have you been teaching Momiji along with Ayame who couldn't be here?" D-Trix questioned. Momiji picks Melissa up and lands multiple kicks to each of Melissa's sides before following up with a knee to the stomach. Momiji then runs to the ropes and does a quick a Hurricanrana to Melissa knocking her out the ring as the crowd cheers loudly for her. "So far what you saw is what I've been teaching her D-Trix. During my time in NCW I managed to train Momiji in a similar style" Tsubaki explained as Momiji went out the ring only to run into a hard Clothesline by Melissa.

"And the Clothesline from Melissa!" Ryan exclaimed as Kaito just crossed his arms. Melissa grabs Momiji by the hair and smashes her head against the steel post several times before eyeing the nearby steel steps before grinning. "Uh oh.." Tsubaki stated as Melissa grabs Momiji and throws her at the steel steps only for Momiji to leap over the steel steps and land on her feet as she gains a mixed reaction. "WE DONT WANT ACROBATICS!" the crowd stated as Momiji shrugged with Melissa fuming.

"Wow...tough crowd" Kaito said as Melissa ran towards Momiji who managed to at the last second counter with a Headscissors Takedown knocking Melissa into the barricade back first. "And Momiji managed to gain back her momentum.." D-Trix stated as Tsubaki smirked. Momiji pulls Melissa up and puts her back in the ring as she climbs up the turnbuckle and waits for Melissa to stand. Seconds later Melissa stands up and turns around as Momiji leaps off attempting a Clothesline only for Melissa to reverse it and land a hard Enzuigiri to Momiji followed by a pin.

1

...

...

...

2

Momiji manages to kick out. Melissa growls slightly as she rapidly stomps on her arm with Momiji groaning in pain. Melissa smirks as she picks Momiji and smashes her head against the turnbuckle and proceeds to stomp on her multiple times. "And Melissa is just decimating Momiji!" Ryan exclaims as Tsubaki is crossing her fingers. Melissa then sets Momiji up and backs up a few inches as she runs at her attempting a Stinger Splash but Momiji manages to get out the last second and follows with a Pele Kick as Melissa falls down as she covers her.

1

...

...

...

2

...

..

Melissa grabs the ropes as Momiji gets off. "And Melissa grabs the ropes at the last second!" D-Trix exclaimed as Momiji picks Melissa up and slaps her chest earning a "WOOO" chant from some. Momiji then throws Melissa to the ropes and attempts a Tornado DDT but Melissa reverses it into a Northern Lights Suplex as she gets up and grabs Momiji's arms each and lands a Wicked Pain (Curb Stomp) as the crowd boos loudly as she covers Momiji.

1

...

...

...

2

...

...

Momiji raises a shoulder up. "And Mojimi manages to raise a shoulder up before 3!" Ryan states as D-Trix smirks. Melissa who is now furious pulls Momiji up by the hair and throws her to the corner. Melissa runs at her but Momiji reverses and does a Back Body Drop to Melissa knocking her out the ring as Momiji positioned herself. Melissa stood up and turned around as Momiji used the ropes and did a Dropkick to Melissa knocking her back-first into the steel steps as the crowd cheers loudly. "Yes come on Mojimi!" Tsubaki cheered as Mojimi grabbed Melissa and smashed her head against the steel steps multiple times before throwing her back into the ring. "I think Mojimi may have it!" Ryan states as Kaito crosses his arms with Tsubaki crossing her fingers. Mojimi grabs Melissa and goes for a Inverted DDT but Melissa counters with a hard Wicked Doom Driver (Snapmare Driver) much to everyones shock. "And Melissa manages to put Mojimi out! Can this be the end?" Ryan questioned with Melissa covering Mojimi.

1

...

...

..

2

...

...

...

..T-

Mojimi places her foot on the ropes as Melissa just grabs her hair in anger. "Mojimi may have kicked but I think that made a certain somebody a little angry.." Kaito stated as Melissa begins yelling at her face. Melissa lets go as she runs at Mojimi attempting the Wicked Tornado Lariat (Discus Lariat) but Mojimi ducks at the last second as Melissa turns around only to run into The Shrine Maiden (Bicycle Kick) by Mojimi as she quickly covers her. "This is it!" D-Trix stated.

1

...

...

...

2

...

...

...

..3!

**("Puppet on a String" (Instrumental) by Dale Oliver plays to loud cheers)**

"Here is your winner..."The Shrine Maiden!"..Mojimi!" Ryutaros announces as Mojimi gets off Melissa and smiles at the crowd who cheers for her. "Well there you have it. Mojimi will next week face Jackie Cunningham for the defunct CEW Women's title" D-Trix stated as Mojimi turned around only to run into a Wicked Tornado Lariat (Discus Lariat) by Melissa who is seething with rage. "Uh oh..I think Mojimi may have pissed off Melissa" Ryan states as Kaito just facepalms at Ryans statement. Melissa continues to beatdown on Mojimi only for Tsubaki to run in and start throwing punches at Melissa who quickly exits the ring.

Tsubaki checks on Mojimi while glaring at Melissa who gives a smirk and mouths "Your next Nakatsukasa" she states as she walks up the ramp with Tsubaki helping up Mojimi as the crowd cheers loudly. "Will be back after a word from our sponsor" Ryan states as the cameras fade black to signal a commercial.

***Commercial Break***

The camera shows backstage to show Randy Cunningham in his Ninja suit but had his mask in his hands as he looked at himself in the mirror. "You nervous?" a voice questioned as Randy turned around to reveal the First Ninja who leaned against the door way much to the crowd's excitement. "Oh hey First Ninja. What are you doing here?"

"I work here" he said glaring as Randy sweatdropped. "Heh sorry forgot about that. Just thinking of my match is all" Randy stated looking at his mask. "I know Ill get alot of hate for this and Im sorry for saying it...don't pull a Charlie Brown" he deadpanned as Randy held his hands in defense. "Woah dude. Watch the juice. Besides do you know who I'm facing?" he questioned.

"Hm...a clone of PPG's Blossom, a Erupting Ed member, a psychopath in a mask, a jackass and a squid who thinks he's on some crappy dance show" First Ninja raised an eyebrow. Randy was about to raise his voice but then heard music much to First Ninja's annoyance. Squidward opened the door and danced around as First Ninja just pinched his forehead with Randy slightly humming the tune. "You enjoy this?" First Ninja asked him as Randy shrugged.

Squidward continued to dance around as Randy soon joined in as First Ninja just facepalmed and walked off as the two continued to dance. Minutes later a glass bottle was smashed against Squidward's head to reveal Kagami Hiiragi as she crossed her arms and glared at Randy. "Mind explaining why you weren't preparing for your match?" she glared as Randy gulped before the camera went back to the ring to show about 4 ladders on one side.

"And were back! Looks like Randy may have some issues to work out" Ryan joked as the camera then switched to show Ryutaros in the middle of the ring. "This is a Ladder Match scheduled for one-fall and it is for the CEW Tag Team Championship!" he announced.

**("Weekend Whip" by The Fold plays to loud cheers)**

"Introducing first from Ninjago City the team of Kai and Jay...Team Ninjago!" Ryutaros announces as red and blue pyro come from the ramp. Kai and Jay come out sporting their Techno Robes as they wave to the crowd. "And it seems as if they are sporting their latest attire from their show" D-Trix exclaimed. Kai and Jay walk down the ramp and slap the hands of fans before entering the ring as they look up to see the Tag titles held up high. "Were gonna win this!" Kai yelled out as the crowd cheers for them.

"Well looks like there confident.." Ryan exclaims as Kai and Jay get ready for their respective opponents.

**("Bodies" by Drowning Pool plays to a mixed reaction)**

"And making their debut...Baltimore, Maryland & Tampa Bay, Florida...the team of Michael "Chance" Storm & Issac "Ink" Korman..The Mismatched Mafia!" Ryutaros announced. Issac came out sporting a black bandana, armbands on both his arm and wrists, ragged blue jeans with bandanas tied to pants with different colors such as light blue, light red, and orange. Michael comes out sporting black wrestling pants with white flames going up the sides. black boots with white laces and held in his hand a spiked baseball bat as the two slowly made their way down the ramp.

"And here comes one of the Draftees selected by Red during the Draft. These two may have a chance at being Tag Champs I mean they defeated Team Den-O for a spot" Ryan stated earing a glare from Kaito. Issace and Michael enter the ring as they stare down at Kai and Jay as they get ready.

*Bell Rings*

Kai and Michael run at each throwing punches at one another with Issac quickly locking Jay in a Headlock. Michael gets the upper hand and throws Kai to the ropes and attempts a Clothesline but Kai ducks and lands a hard kick to Michael's stomach. Jay manages to power out of Issac's Headlock as he does a quick Snapmare knocking him near the ropes as Jay follows with a Clothesline knocking them both out the ring. "Jay and Issac are out of this ring!" D-Trix exclaims. Kai lands another hard kick to Michael's stomach and attempts a Dropkick but Michael ducks as Kai falls flat on his face.

"And Kai lands flat!" Ryan says as the crowd chants "Botch!". Michael picks Kai up and does a hard Headbutt knocking Kai towards the corner. Michael begins land blows to Kai's stomach and follows with a hard Clothesline. Outside Jay does a Hurricanrana to Issac knocking him back first into the barricade as Jay turns his attention to the nearby ladder. "And Jay turning his attention to the ladder" Ryan says.

Jay grabs the ladder but out of nowhere Issac does a Dropkick to the back of Jay knocking him head first into the ladder. "Ouch head first into the ladder" Kaito stated. Issac grabs the ladder and places it in the ring. Kai does a quick knee to Michaels stomach and runs at him only to run into a Front Dropkick by Issac.

"And Kai is out of it!" D-Trix says as Michael picks up Kai and smirks and motions for Issac to come. Both toss Kai to the ropes as they land a Double Clothesline followed with a Moonsault by Issac and a Elbow Drop by Michael. "Geat teamwork by these two I'll admit" Kaito said.

Michael grabs Kai and tosses him out the ring as he follows with Issac climbing the ladder. Michael goes under the ring and grabs a chair as he smashes Kai on the back. "If Issac makes it this match may end early!" D-Trix states. Issac makes it to the top as on the other side Jay is on the turnbuckle. "Wait a second Jay is up!" Ryan states.

Jay leaps off the turnbuckle and manages to land on the ladder as he begins climbing up to match up to Issac. Issac notices Jay and begins throwing punches at him with then Jay doing the same. Michael notices the two as he goes in the ring in attempt to pull down Jay only to get elbowed in the head by Jay.

"And Jay fighting back!" Ryan exclaims. Jay lands another kick to Michael knocking him back a bit as Kai grabs him from behind and lands a German Suplex. "And German Suplex from Kai!" Issac furious at Kai's attack grabs Jay and furiously Headbutts him knocking Jay down as he lays on the floor outcold as he steps down on the ladder. He and Kai then stare down at each other as the crowd begins to cheer.

"Looks like Kai and Issac are against one another now. Which team will emerge from the break?" Ryan asks as the cameras soon fade to black.

***Commercial Break***

The camera soon shows Michael with a spiked bat in hand as he waits for Jay to get up. "And were back and it seems as if Michael has gotten the upper hand. Heres a replay of the events" Kaito states.

*_A replay shows Kai running at Michael only to smashed with a Steel Chair to the head_*

"And because of that Steel Chair shot Kai is outcold but is still in the match" Ryan states as Jay stands on two feet but Michael slams the spiked bat against Jay who screams loudly in pain much to Issac's enjoyment. Issac tells Michael to hold Jay still which he does as the latter goes and grabs a Ladder and holds it still as he positions it.

"If Jay doesn't get any help soon he can kiss goodbye the Tag titles" Kaito exclaims as Issac runs at Jay with the ladder...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Only to miss as Jay quickly rolls out the way and strikes Michael hard much to the shock of everyone and Issac himself. Michael rolls out the ring clutching his face as Issac turns around only to run into Lightning Tornado (_Busaiku Knee Kick_) as Issac rolls out the ring as we'll. Jay goes to Kai and shakes him as he tells him to climb up to get the titles which he does.

On the other hand Michael and Issac both stand up clutching their faces as Jay notices this and runs to the ropes and does a Over the top rope Suicide Dive knocking them both down as Kai is slowly climbing the ladder due to the pain he suffered from earlier on. "Come on Kai! You gotta reach for it!" Ryan states.

Kai is at the top as he slowly grabs the titles and begins to unhook them as minutes later he pulls them down as the crowd cheers loudly. "They did it!" D-Trix states loudly

**("Weekend Whip" by The Fold plays to loud cheers)**

"Here are your winners and the NEW CEW Tag Team Champions...Kai and Jay...Team Ninjago!" Ryutaros announces. Kai lands on his feet as he grasps the two titles with zjay entering the ring as they fist bump and raise the titles.

"After some time the Ninjago crew has finally one the titles they've deserved!" Ryan exclaims as he claps. Jay and Kai look at the Mismatched Mafia who glare at them as they walk back and up the ramp as Jay and Kai exchange looks to one another. "It seems like were gonna get a round 2 between these two teams" Kaito says as he crosses his arms.

Backstage cuts to 6 spaces to show Edd, Randy Cunningham, Roadkill, Drew Cage, Brick and Squidward walking down separate halls. "When we get back it's the 6 Man Ladder match for the High Flyin Championship" Ryan states as the camera goes black.

* * *

><p><strong>CEW is back }:D Next week Ill have part 2 out but hope you read and review! I also want to thank all my friends as we'll for never giving up on me :P<strong>


	2. Week 1 Part 2

The camera then goes to the ring to show the CEW High Flyin Championship held up high with Ladders around the ring with some tables laying around. "Were back and it's time to crown ourselves a new champ!" D-Trix states as the camera goes to Ryutaros.

"This match is scheduled for one-fall and it is a Six-Way Ladder Match for the CEW High Flyin Championship!" Ryutaros states as the crowd cheers loudly.

**("Go Ninja Go" by Billy Unger plays to loud cheers)**

"Introducing first from Norrisville..."The Norrisville Ninja"...Randy Cunningham!" Ryutaros announces as red and black pyro come through the ramp as Randy steps out and waves to the crowd. "Here comes the former champion himself. Ryan if I remember correctly Randy never lost the title as CEW was rebooted before anything could take place. Can Randy take back his title?" D-Trix questions as Randy walks down the ramp and slaps the hands of fans.

"You forgot that he's against 5 other men in a Ladder Match and not in a Table Elimination match. Before he had the advantage but now its fair game for everyone" Ryan exclaims as Randy slides into the ring before climbing the turnbuckle as he gives the crowd a "rock on" sign with them returning the favor as he does a Moonsault and lands on two feet before waiting for his next opponent.

**("Special Ops" by Jim Johnston plays to loud boos)**

"And his opponent from Townsville...the leader of the RowdyRuff Boys..Brick!" Ryutaros announces as the crowd looks and see Brick walking down the crowd as Randy looks on. "Well folks our second guest is the leader of the RRB Brick himself. Fact is that Brick is currently in a winning streak as he's never loss in a Ladder match making him 5-0. Could he extend it to 6-0?" Ryan states in question as Brick ignores the crowd who boos him loudly.

"Well remember this clearly Ryan streaks were made to be broken" Kaito exclaims as Brick leaps over the barricade and enters the ring as he and Randy exchange looks while also eyeing the title that was held above.

**("Evil Ways" by Blues Saraceno plays to a mixed reaction)**

"And their opponent from Parts Unknown...Roadkill!" Ryutaros announces but has slight fear in his tone as the arena goes black as the crowd is in confusion about what's going on. "What the hell is going on? Did Chairman Red forget to pay the electric bill or something?" Ryan exclaims angrily as D-Trix & Kaito could be heard facepalming.

"No you idiot and since when did arenas need electric bills?" Kaito questions raising an eyebrow. The lights turn back on to show Roadkill between the two much to their shock as they step back in shock. "I have a feeling Roadkill won't be easy one to put down" D-Trix states as Roadkill points to Brick and Randy and gives them the slit throat gesture as Randy gulps with Brick giving him a glare.

**("Get Ready To Fly" (Grits Remix) plays to a mixed reaction)**

Black and blue pyro come from the ramp as Drew sporting black jeans, blue sneakers, and a blue hoodie as the crowd continues. "And from Chicago, Illinois..Drew Cage!" Ryutaros announces as Drew walks down the ramp slapping hands of multiple fans.

"The fourth entry in this match is none other than Drew Cage himself. Drew was apart of the Elimination Table match back then only to be the fourth man eliminated. Can Drew beat the odds and win the title?" Ryan questions as Drew slides into the ring and eyes the other three.

**("C**haChaLaLa"** by Jim Johnston plays to a mixed reaction)**

"And their opponent from the Bikini Bottom...Squidward Tentacles!" Ryutaros announces. Half of the crowd sings along to the song as Squidward dances out to multiple lights flashing around the arena. The other wrestlers in the ring basically groan in annoyance with Roadkill cricking his neck as if he was going to kill Squidward on the spot.

"Any words for this wrestler?" Ryan questions as Kaito and D-Trix shake their heads no. Squidward dances around the ring as he looks mainly at Kaito and says "Your Dance Team was doomed to fail from the start!" causing Kaito grit his teeth.

Squidward enters the ring as the wrestlers roll their eyes and glare at him. "How much you wanna bet they will all attack him?" Ryan states as Kaito looks at him. "23 bucks" was his reply.

**("Line In The Sand" by Motörhead plays to loud cheers)**

"And coming from Peach Creek...one third of the Erupting Eds...Edd!" Ryutaros announces as the crowd cheers loudly with Edd coming out. "Lastly is the member of the Erupting Eds" Kaito stated as Edd walked down the ramp slapping the hands of fans before looking up and seeing the High Flyin title as he smiles and enters the ring.

"So we have a total of six men in the match. Only one will rise as champion but who will it be?" D-Trix questions as the six wrestlers look at one another before getting ready. "To quote a line from a movie...Lets Get Ready To Rumble!" Ryan states loudly.

*Bell Rings*

Brick and Edd go throwing punches at one another while Drew, Roadkill and Randy gang up on Squidward. "And the match is on! Brick and Edd are going at it while Drew, Roadkill, and Randy gang on Squidward!" Ryan states as he looks at Kaito who snaps his fingers and smirks. Ryan rolls his eyes and hands Kaito his money.

Brick corners Edd and begins landing many hard blows to his stomach. Randy and Roadkill land a Double Clothesline to Squidward knocking him out the ring as they begin to brawl against one another. Drew exits the ring and goes after Squidward. Brick grabs Edd and throws him to the ropes and attempts to land a Big Boot but Edd ducks and does a quick Arm Drag to Brick landing him near the ropes. "Brick near the ropes!" D-Trix states. Edd runs at Brick who counters with a Back Body Drop knocking Edd out onto Drew and Squidward.

"And Edd lands on Drew and Squidward!" D-Trix exclaims. Randy and Roadkill are in a power struggle but Roadkill gets the upper hand as he does a hard Headbutt dazing Randy as Roadkill follows with a quick Bulldog. Brick climbs the turnbuckle and looks at Edd, Drew and Squidward who are standing as he does a Moonsault landing on the three.

"And Brick follows with a Moonsault!" Ryan states. Roadkill grabs Randy and throws him outside the ring as he follows from behind. "Roadkill seemingly control in this match" Kaito states. Roadkill goes under the ring and grabs multiple steel chairs, a table of glass the size of a laptop and a Sledgehammer. "And Roadkill just proving why people call him that" D-Trix exclaims. Roadkill grabs the steel chairs and places them around the floor before being Bulldogged head first into the pile by Brick who gives a cocky smirk before grabbing the ladder as he slides it into the ring.

"And it looks Brick may end the match" D-Trix exclaims as Brick enters the ring only to be grabbed by Drew who locks him in a Dragon Sleeper as he tries to break free. "And Drew has the Dragon Sleeper locked in! But remember this isn't a submission match!" Ryan exclaims as Drew tightens the hold with Brick on one foot. Drew attempts a Inverted Suplex but Brick manages to counter with a quick Snapmare as Drew gets on his feet. Drew turns around as Brick attempts to land a Superkick to his head but Drew evades and lands a Inverted Backbreaker to him. "And Drew reverses with a Inverted Backbreaker!" Ryan states.

Drew grabs the ladder and sets it up as he begins climbing with Edd managing to enter the ring and also climb the ladder. "And Edd is climbing the ladder!" D-Trix says. Drew reaches the top and attempts to untie the title but Edd lands a hard punch to Drew in attempt to daze him. Edd continues throwing punches at Drew who attempts to throw another punch but Edd lands a hard Headbutt dazing Drew. Edd bends backwards as he wraps his legs around Drew's neck and...

...

...

...

...

...

**_LANDS A HURRICANRANA ONTO THE__ MAT!_ **

"Sweet god Drew back first onto the mat!" Ryan states. Edd is shown to be hanging onto the ladder as climbs back onto the top much to the crowd's cheers. "Edd just proved why brains is better than brawns. He managed to pull a move like that while adjusting himself so he wouldn't fall of the ladder. Genius" Kaito said crossing his arms.

Edd resumes his original position as he begins to untie the title. Randy enters the ring and climbs up the ladder as Brick who regained conscious grabs another ladder and throws it into the ring. Randy climbs to the top as he and Edd begin landing hard blows to one another as Brick climbs up the ladder himself.

"A three way brawl!" Ryan says as Brick reaches the top but Squidward climbs from the opposite side. All four men begin throwing punches at one another in attempt to knock each other down. Roadkill who picks himself up grabs the table of glass as he slides into the ring and readies himself as he _SLAMS THE GLASS INTO THE BACK OF EDD!_

"What the f***?!" Ryan and D-Trix exclaim loudly as Edd falls onto the mat as Roadkill kicks him out the ring as Brick, Squidward and Randy look at one another in shock. Roadkill runs to the ropes and does a hard Shoulder Block to the ladder knocking Brick and Randy out the ring as Squidward manages to land on the ropes.

Roadkill turns around as Squidward lands a Springboard Dropkick knocking Roadkill back a few feet. "And Squidward getting on the offensive" Ryan states. Roadkill gets up as he runs at Squidward who ducks and does a Arm Drag as he quickly follows with a Swinging Neckbreaker.

Squidward begins to slightly dance around as he then notices Drew getting up. "If I were Drew I wouldn't turn around..." Kaito exclaims. Squidward grabs Drew and turns him around as he then chokes him but then notices Roadkill standing up. Squidward uses his remaining hand to grab Roadkill by the neck.

"Squidward has Drew and Roadkill by the neck. Can Squidward pull this off?" D-Trix questions. Squidward tries to lift the two up but to no avail as Drew and Roadkill just look at one another before grabbing Squidward and tossing him outside the ring. "And the teamwork by Roadkill and Drew! Successfully taking out the trash as people say" Ryam states.

Drew does a quick side kick to Roadkill in the stomach as he runs to the ropes and slides under him landing a hard Uppercut. Roadkill is on one foot as Drew runs to the ropes and lands a Cagence (Springboard Moonsault onto a opponent transitioned into a Inverted DDT). "What a move by Drew!" D-Trix exclaims.

Drew gets up and attempts to get the ladder but runs into a hard Clothesline by Brick knocking him out the ring. Brick begins to climb up the ladder as he reaches the top and begins pulling down the title. "Can Brick possibly be the new champion?!" D-Trix questions.

Brick is close to the title but Randy manages to climb up top as he then begins to land blows to Brick. Brick manages to stay on as the two land punches to one another as the lights go off much to everyone's shock! "What the hell happened to the lights?!" D-Trix questions.

"Oh come on. Don't tell us we forgot somebody in this match" Kaito exclaimed as the lights went back on to show Drew on the steel steps outcold, Randy on the floor with his forehead bleeding through his mask, Squidward laying near a pile of chairs, Roadkill tied to the pole and is also outcold as Edd is also busted open near Squidward.

"Sweet God. Who could of done this?" D-Trix questions as the cameras shows Brick with the CEW High Flyin title spread around his chest as the bell rings.

**("Special Ops" by Jim Johnston plays to silence)**

"And your winner and the NEW CEW High Flyin Champion..Brick?" Ryutaros says as the crowd is still confused about what transpired. "Ladies and Gentlemen I've never been so confused in my life but it seems as if all 6 men were assaulted when the lights were off!" D-Trix questions.

Brick who regains conscious sees the title as he raises an eyebrow but smirks and raises it high as the refs go to the other wrestlers who are unconscious. "Were gonna go backstage for a talk with Chairman Red" D-Trix states as the cameras show Chairman Red with CEW Interviewer Ryutaros.

"Hello folks I am Ryutaros and today we have a special guest. Mr Chairman Red himself" Ryutaros stated as the crowd clapped for Red who smiled. "So the buzz around is that you signed up a few wrestlers with two having a try out match next week. Anything you wanna share?" Ryutaros said as Chairman Red politely took the microphone and cleared his voice.

"For everyones information those news are true. Ive recently signed a group of Rebels from that new TV show Star Wars Rebels. They are Ezra Bridger, Kanan, Zeb, and Sabine Wren" he stated as the group cheered loudly. "For the next one Joe and Don who im aware of their relationship with the Gokai Girls here, they will indeed take part in a Tag Team Match. Now for our last reveal. Our last new womens wrestler is none other than Last Airbenders Bounty Hunter June herself" he said as the crowd gives a mixed reaction.

Before he could continue Michelle Modest walked in and whispered something in his ear as he nodded his head. "Don't worry I'm on it" he said as she nodded and left. "Well thats all. Back to the show" Red stated as the cameras go the ring to show Luka and Ahim, the Gokai Girls on one side while on the other side was Isabelle and Victoria aka The Witches as the ref held the vacant Womens title in the air.

"This is a tag team match scheduled for one-fall and it is for the CEW Women's Tag Team Championship! Introducing first from Space, the team of Luka Millfy and Ahim De Famille..The Gokai Girls!" Ryutaros announces as the crowd gives a loud ovation with Luka smirking as Ahim waves. "And their opponents from Parts Unknown..the team of Victoria White and Isabelle Munich" Ryutaros announces much to the crowd's charge in as they began to boo. "Wow...tough crowd" Kaito smirked as Ryan rolled his eyes.

*Bell Rings*

Luka tells Ahim to go to the corner while Victoria does the same to Isabelle as they begin to circle around one another. They then begin to grapple against one another with Victoria getting the upper hand as she begins kneeing Luka multiple times in the stomach knocking her into a nearby corner as she begins landing many punches. "And Victoria going right after Luka with every kick and punch!" Ryan exclaims as Victoria lands a hard elbow to her followed with a Clothesline as she quickly pins Luka.

1...

...

Luka kicks out quickly as Victoria begins to furiously stomp at Luka with the ref trying to stop her. "If Victoria doesn't stop this she may get herself disqualifie-" D-trix cut himself off as Luka then headbutted Victoria's stomach from her sitting position. Victoria backs up a bit clutching her stomach as Luka runs and follows with a quick knee strike to her stomach knocking Victoria back into a corner. "And Luka managing to fight back" Kaito exclaimed as Luka proceeds to run at Victoria as she lands a double knee strike to the chest followed by a Monkey Flip knocking Victoria into the middle of the ring.

Luka goes to Victoria as she proceeds to pick her up and then throws her to Ahim's corner. Luka tags in Ahim as the two throw Victoria ropes as they quickly follow with a Double Elbow to the face followed by a Elbow Drop by Ahim and a Moonsault by Luka as Ahim quickly covers Victoria.

1...

...

..

Victoria kicks out again. "And Victoria kicks out. You know I heard Victoria is one tough opponent to crack. Sucks that she's paired with a loser" Ryan states as Kaito glares at him. Ahim picks Victoria up only for her to land a Sit-out Jawbreaker causing Ahim to stumble backwards to the ropes. Victoria quickly picks herself up before beginning to throw many punches at Ahim. This goes on for a few seconds as Victoria throws Ahim to the ropes and follows with a hard knee to her stomach as she pins Ahim.

1...

...

..

Ahim kicks out as Victoria grabs Ahim by the hair and throws her to Isabelle's corner. She grabs Ahim by the throat as she reluctantly tags in Isabelle. "And Victoria tags in Isabelle but it seems as if she's against it" D-Trix notes as Kaito raises an eyebrow. Victoria orders Isabelle to climb the turnbuckle which she does as Victoria puts Ahim in a Inverted DDT position facing Isabelle. Isabelle leaps off and lands a Missile Dropkick to Ahim as Victoria quickly got out the way with Isabelle pinning Ahim.

1...

...

...

..2

Ahim again kicks out. Isabelle grabs Ahim and throws her towards the ropes. She runs and attempts to Clothesline her out of the ring but Ahim manages to place her legs around Isabelle's head and does a quick Headscissors Takedown knocking Isabelle out the ring as the crowd begins to cheer. "And Ahim out of nowhere knocks Isabelle out the ring. Can Ahim quickly follow up?" Ryan questions. As Isabelle slowly picks herself up Ahim quickly runs to the ropes attempting a Corkscrew Crossbody but Isabelle rolls out the way causing Ahim to fall face first onto the floor. "OH! Crash and burn right there!" Ryan exclaims happily as Isabelle begins to pick Ahim up..

...

...

But from out of nowhere Luka comes and does a leaping Superman Punch to the forehead of Isabelle knocking her back as she goes to check on Ahim. She attempts to help Ahim up but Victoria runs and does a hard Big Boot to Luka knocking her back first into the Steel steps much to the crowds dismay. "Oh and Victoria from out of nowhere! See this is exactly Victoria should be in singles competition rather than tag team" Ryan exclaims. Victoria grabs Ahim by the throat and throws her into the ring as she looks at Isabelle and begins to order her to enter the ring.

Isabelle nods before entering the ring but out of nowhere Ahim puts Isabelle into a roll up pin.

1...

...

...

..2...

Isabelle quickly kicks out. Ahim kicks up as she grabs Isabelle and throws her to the corner as she follows with a Leaping Clothesline to Isabelle as she backs up a few steps and does a quick Mic Check as she pins Isabelle.

1...

...

...

..2...

...

Isabelle kicks out once again. Ahim picks Isabelle up as she tosses her to the ropes and attempts a Flying Kick but Isabelle ducks as she runs to the ropes and does a Running Uppercut knocking Ahim back. As Luka tries to enter the ring the ref goes and orders her to go to her corner. While the ref is distracted Isabelle tags in Victoria as they then Clothesline her down followed with a Double Foot Stomp to the head as Victoria pins Ahim.

1...

...

...

..2...

...

.

Ahim once again kicks out much to Victoria's annoyance. Victoria goes to Isabelle and tags her in much to her confusion. "You handle the Pink One while I handle the Yellow Pirate!" Victoria yelled out as Isabelle rolls her eyes and enters the ring. "And for some reason Victoria just tags in Isabelle without much reasoning" D-Trix exclaims as Ryan facepalms. "No Dominic she clearly said she's after Luka rather than Ahim" Ryan explained. Isabelle picks Ahim up and throws her to the corner as she then tries to put her at the top. "Isabelle going maybe for a Superplex?" D-Trix questions.

Isabelle grabs Ahim and attempts a Superplex but Ahim stays on the turnbuckle. Isabelle obviously not enjoying this begins to throw punches to Ahim in attempt to daze her but Ahim counters with a hard Headbutt to the chest. "And Ahim fights back!" D-Trix states. Ahim grabs Isabelle and lands a Side Effect from the corner onto the middle of the ring as Ahim puts a arm on Isabelle.

1...

...

...

..2...

...

...

.t-

Isabelle kicks out once again as Luka is stomping on her corner. "Come on Ahim. You need to make the tag!" Kaito stated as Ahim begins to limp towards Luka's corner with Isabelle doing the same to Victoria. "Come On Ahim!" the crowd begins to chant as Luka is trying to reach towards Ahim with Isabelle reaching Victoria. "It's gonna be close!" Ryan exclaims. Isabelle tags in Victoria as she runs and grabs Ahim by the leg much to Luka's annoyance. Victoria attempts to place Ahim in a Sharpshooter but Ahim uses her both of her feet to push Victoria away as she limps towards Luka and tags her in!

"Luka's in!" D-Trix exclaimed. Luka uses the ropes as she does a Springboard Dropkick to Victoria knocking her back. Luka runs at Victoria landing 2 Clotheslines followed with Pele Kick. She smirks as she backs up before doing a Standing 450 Splash and pins Victoria.

1...

...

..2...

..

Victoria kicks out once again. Luka begins to pick Victoria up but Victoria knees Luka hard in the stomach as she attempts a Powerbomb but Luka reverses with a Headscissors Takedown knocking Victoria to Isabelle's corner. Victoria is about to go after Luka but Isabelle tags Victoria from the back much to her confusion. "Isabelle has tagged in herself much to Victoria's confusion...even Luka is" Ryan exclaims. Isabelle enters the ring but Victoria begins to argue with Isabelle as they go on. Out of nowhere Luka and Ahim run at them landing a Front Dropkick as Victoria slides under the ring onto the outside. Luka looks at Ahim who nods as she does a Springboard Senton onto Victoria leaving only Luka and Isabelle.

Isabelle picks herself up and runs at Luka attempting a Big Boot but Luka manages to do a quick split before landing a Superkick knocking Isabelle down as Luka proceeds to climb the corner. "Luka is going high risk folks!" D-Trix questions. "No come on Isabelle pick yourself up!" Ryan states as Luka positions herself before landing a Gokai Change (Moonsault) onto Isabelle as she pins her.

1...

...

...2..

...

...

..3!

**("Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger" by Project.R to loud cheers)**

"Here are your winners and the NEW CEW Women's Tag Team Champions...Luka Millfy and Ahim de Famille..The Gokai Girls!" Ryutaros announces as Luka picks herself up only to be hugged by Ahim as the two smile before being handed the titles as they raise them up in the air. Isabelle gets pulled out the ring and begins getting yelled at by Victoria.

"Well for now we go to backstage" Ryan states as the cameras show Simon The Digger talking to Hiccup Haddock.

"When I beat Myers, I will come after that title Hiccup. I can promise you that!" Simon exclaims as Hiccup smirks before shouldering the CEW World Title on his shoulders. "Well lets hope that comes true. Im getting pretty tired of Myers and his group. Lets just hope they don't show up" Hiccup stated as Simon nodded his head before walking off. Merida then sits next to Hiccup. "You think he's gonna be able to defeat Myers?" she asked as Hiccup nodded. "He will...I believe so..." he stated as the camera's go back to the ring.

**("Time Force" plays to loud boos)**

"This match is scheduled for one-fall and it's to decide the #1 Contender for the CEW World Championship! Introducing first...The Quantum Ranger...Eric Myers!" Ryutaros exclaims as Myers walks out with crimson red pyro coming from the ramp and Titantron. He glares at the crowd while walking down the ramp who in return boo him.

"Man this crowd has no respect for a man like Myers. This man along with Mikoto have proven themselves to be a threat to Hiccups reign as champ but no respect?" Ryan questions as Kaito rolls his eyes. "Respect comes in many ways Higa but Myers hasn't earned his yet. Hes so far gotten either Melissa or Mikoto to help win his matches and has assaulted Hiccup's closet friends as well" Kaito states.

Myers enters the ring before cracking his knuckles as he waits for Simon to come out. "I think Simon may have to watch out because you never know what Myers could have up his sleeve" D-Trix states.

**("Sorairo Days" by Shouko Nakagawa plays to loud cheers)**

"And his opponent from Jeeha Village, making his debut...Simon The Digger!" Ryutaros announces earning a glare from Myers.

Blue mixed with red pyro bursts from the ramp as Simon comes out sporting his usual Gurren Lagann attire. (This is Pre-Time Skip Simon :P) Simon begins walking down the ramp while looking at Myers who glares at him. "So anything we have on this kid?" Ryan questions.

"Well he was a hot topic in the US Indy scene taking part in multiple companies resulting in him achieving alot in those years. He was even labeled one of the Kings of the Indy scene to say the least" D-Trix states as Ryan scratches his chin. "Not to mention hes famous for his time in AWF and his feud with some of the RR members" Kaito stated much to Ryans annoyance.

Simon enters the ring as he and Myers begin to circle against one another.

*Bell Rings*

Myers begins throwing punches and kicks at Simon knocking him towards a corner as he continues the assault much to the crowd's dismay. "We are on and Myers is just taking it to Simon" D-Trix states. Myers grabs Simon by the head and rams it into the turnbuckle as he follows with a Back Body Drop and pins Simon.

1..

Simon quickly kicks out. Myers begins to knee Simon's side multiple times before picking him up as he tosses him towards the ropes and attempts a Big Boot but Simon slides under and sweeps Myer's legs causing him to trip. "Oh Myers should be cautious when against a kid" Kaito joked. Simon picks Myers up as he backs up a bit and does a Headscissors Takedown knocking Myers towards the ropes. Simon runs at Myers but counters with a Back Body Drop but Simon holds onto the ropes. Myers looks back only for Simon to headbutt his stomach as Simon uses the ropes to land a Sunset Flip quickly covering Myers.

1...

..

Myers kicks out. Simon grabs Myers and throws him to the ropes as Simon attempts a Clothesline but Myers gets out the way causing Simon to hit the turnbuckle as Myers grabs him from behind and lands a Inverted Suplex knocking Simon to the middle of the ring as Myers pins Simon.

1...

..

Simon quickly kicks out. Myers picks Simon up as he attempts Northern Lights Suplex but Simon reverses with a Neckbreaker as he flips Myers around and locks him in the Giga Drill Breaker (Crippler Crossface) much to everyone's surprise. "Simon has Myers in Giga Drill Breaker! Will Simon make Myers tap in just 3 minutes of the match?" D-Trix questions. Myers is trying to pull away from Simon's submission but Simon holds on as the ref checks on Myers. Myers slowly tries to pull himself up but Simon applies pressure to the hold. "Come on Myers do something!" Ryan exclaims. A minute passes by as Myers stands on one knee with Simon still holding onto the hold.

"Myers is on one knee but Simon still has the hold locked in!" D-Trix states. Myers is on both feet as he does a hard Backbreaker as Simon clutches his back as Myers rolls him up.

1...

...

..

Simon again kicks out. Myers grabs Simon by the head as he then slides him under the ropes onto the hard floor nearby the announce table as follows from behind. "Looks like Myers wants to take this outside. Things may get brutal so to speak" Kaito states. Myers grabs Simon and rams his head multiple times on the announce table before throwing near the pole as Myers slowly backs up. Myers runs and goes for a Big Boot but Simon ducks at the last second and does a Dropkick knocking Myers back first into the steel steps much to the crowd's amusement but Ryan's dismay.

"Come on can someone just stop this match!" Ryan pleads but D-Trix shakes his head. "Nope can do Ryan. Everybody knows that CEW has a no count-out rule" he states. Simon grabs Myers and puts him in the ring as he uses the ropes to do a Springboard Leg Drop quickly covering Myers.

1...

...

...2..

Myers kicks out again as Simon drags Myers and places his head near the corner as he backs up a bit. Simon then runs at Myers attempting a Cannonball Senton but Myers catches him at the last second as he stands up before running to a corner landing a hard Powerbomb knocking Simon back first into a corner. "From out of nowhere Myers catches Simon and Powerbombs into the corner! Impressive I may add!" Ryan exclaims as Myers pins Simon.

1...

...

...2...

Simon kicks out once again much to Myer's annoyance. Myers gets up and yells "Come Out!" towards the entrance ramp but no one comes out much to his confusion. "I guess Myers is calling out his masked men to do his dirty job once more" D-Trix stated rolling his eyes as Myers waits but no one comes out much to his confusion. The Titantron shows the parking lot which has Hiccup and Drew who has a Band-Aid over his head putting in a truck, the masked men who are outcold. Hiccup and Drew toss them in along with a tied up Mikoto and Melissa as Myers fumes with anger.

"Call this payback for everything Myers. Also word of advise...LOOK BEHIND YOU!" Hiccup yelled out as Myers turn around only to run into a hard Crossbody by Simon. Hiccup and Drew smirk before driving off as Simon pins Myers.

1...

...

...2...

..

Myers kicks out once more. Simon slowly begins to go to a corner as he readies himself but Myers manages to pick himself up as he runs and lands a hard punch to Simon slightly dazing him. "And Myers is back on the offensive!" Ryan exclaims. Myers grabs Simon and readies for a Superplex but Simon knees Myers stomach before landing a headbutt knocking Myers onto the middle of the ring. "No dammit! Come on Myers do something!" Ryan exclaims as Simon shakes his head before readying himself. He looks at Myers and jumps off landing a Diving Headbutt before pinning Myers.

1...

...

...2...

...

...

3!

**("Sorairo Days" by Shouko Nakagawa plays to loud cheers)**

"Here is your winner...Simon The Digger!" Ryutaros announces as Simon gets off Myers before jumping up smiling as he shakes Ryutaros hand before climbing the turnbuckle as the crowd continues to cheer loudly for him. "Well Ryan anything you wanna add?" D-Trix asks as Ryan crosses his arms looking away. "I guess he doesn't Dominic" Kaito exclaims.

Myers rolls out the ring groaning as he glares at Simon before walking away angrily as Simon smirks at Myers. "Well that's all folks. We will see you all next time on..CEW: Reborn!" Kaito exclaims as the cameras go black.

* * *

><p><strong>-Next Week Match Card(So Far)-<strong>

**Gokai Boys (Joe and Don) vs RRB (Boomer and Butch)**

**Ivory Foxxins & Raven Hedgechidna vs Momiji & Tsubaki**

**CEW World Championship Match: Simon The Digger vs Hiccup Haddock (c)**


End file.
